Home Is In Your Eyes
by AbigailWoo
Summary: <html><head></head>Ketika dirimu lelah, sandarkan kepalamu pada bahuku. Agar aku bisa menghapus segala lelah gundahmu. Ketika mata kita saling bertatapan, yakinlah ' cause home is in your eyes'. Summary dan cerita tidak nyambung. KRAY! KRISLAY! Wu Yifan X Zhang Yixing.</html>


**Tittle : Home Is In Your Eyes**

**Author : Abigail Woo**

_Summary : "I'll never leave you because home is in you eyes,'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris menghela nafas pelan lalu memasuki kamar yang di baginya bersama Lay dan manager, mengabaikan member EXO lainnya yang berkumpul diruang tengah. Lay yang melihat kelakuan Kris hanya menatap punggung Kris lalu kembali berkutat pada bahan masakkan bersama D.O dan Xiumin.

Kris menghempaskan tubuh tingginya diatas tempat tidur, membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Sesekali ia menghela nafas berat lalu menatap langit-langit kamar yang ditempeli sticker bintang dan bulan, hasil kerja Lay, Kai dan Luhan.

Ia menghusap wajahnya dengan kasar lalu menghembuskan nafas berat tanpa sadar airmata mengalir dari bola mata hitamnya.

Ya, Kris mengangis dalam diam. Jangan berpikir dia lelaki yang cengeng terkadang seorang lelaki pun butuh menangis untuk melampiaskan beban yang terasa berat seperti dia sekarang ini.

Air mata terus mengalir dengan deras hingga membuat bantal yang ditidurinya basah,nafasnya memburu terasa berat karena menahan isakkan agar tidak lolos dari bibirnya.

Biasanya ada Lay yang menenangkannya tetapi Lay sedang sibuk membuatkan makanan untuk anak-anak mereka terlebih kadang Lay harus membuatkan makanan lebih untuk monster pemakan seperti Kai, Tao dan Chanyeol.

Kris menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, perasaan lega dirasakan Kris saat sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

Ia beranjak bangun lalu membersihkan diri , saat ia menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, mata yang merah, kantung mata yang hitam serta raut wajah lelah terpampang dihadapannya.

"Tsk, menyedihkan banget wajahku habis nangis kaya gini, pantes aja Yixing sering tertawa melihat ini," Ujarnya lalu mencuci wajahnya serta menggosok gigi, Kris menganti bajunya dengan kaus buntung dan celana longgar lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Saat ia membuka pintu ia bisa melihat Lay yang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Kris menghampiri Lay yang masih memandangnya lalu ikut duduk disamping Lay.

"Kamu kenapa Wu? Sakit?" Tanya Lay, jemari lentiknya menyentuh kening Kris yang lumayan hangat, Kris menggeleng pelan lalu menurunkan tangan Lay dari keningnya.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok, cuman sedikit capek aja," Jawab Kris yang Lay tau itu tidak benar, di gengam tangan besar Kris dengan erat lalu tersenyum hingga dimple kebanggaanya terlihat.

"Aku tau kamu lagi bohong sama aku, jujur bisakan? Kamu kenapa?" Suara lembut serta senyumnya meluluhkan Kris , Kris tidak mampu

berbohong dengan lelaki disampingnya ini.

Sekeras apapun ia berbohong tetap saja bibirnya dengan lancar berkata jujur, dibawanya tubuh mungil Lay kedalam dekapannya lalu menghirup aroma manis yang selalu menguar dari tubuh mungil ini.

"Aku beneran cuman capek sayang, percaya deh," Lay menengadahkan wajahnya, ia bisa melihat guratan lelah diwajah tampan itu juga mata Kris yang agak membengkak. Dihusapnya dengan lembut sudut mata Kris lalu mengecup cepat dagu itu.

"Capeknya kamu nggak mungkin sampai nangis kaya gini, masih nggak mau cerita sama aku?" Kris tersenyum kecil lalu mencubit pelan hidung mancung Lay.

"Susah ya mau nyembunyiin sesuatu dari kamu, tau aja kalau aku lagi bohong," Lay tertawa pelan lalu menarik diri dari dekapan Kris, ia menyilakan kakinya lalu duduk menghadap Kris.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu seperti ini,Wu?" Tanya Lay lagi.

"Aku capek Xing. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Ku pikir menjadi public figure itu tidak selelah ini, jadwal padat, latihan ketat hingga harus berpergian dari satu Negara ke Negara lain itu melelahkan, belum lagi harus memimpin member lainnya walaupun Suho juga membantu tetap saja itu melelahkan," Ucap Kris, Lay masih setia mendengarkan Kris.

"Aku juga lelah dengan diriku sendiri,aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai bakat. Kamu lihat di video Overdose tarianku aneh Xing. Belum lagi suaraku yang tidak cocok menyanyi, Rap-pun masih lebih bagus ZiTao. Aku sama sekali tidak punya bakat Xing, aku hanya bermodalkan tampang tanpa bakat sama sekali," Ujarnya lagi tanpa tau matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga lelah dengan komentar pedas diluar sana, mereka pikir aku mau memakai baju seperti itu? Mereka pikir aku mau memakai celana pendek sebalah, mereka pikir aku mau terlihat seperti orang bodoh? Aku tidak mau Xing, tapi lagi-lagi karena tuntutan sebagai public figure aku harus menurutinya. Aku lelah diikuti fans-fans diluar sana, harus menyamar agar mereka tidak mengenal kita. Aku lebih lelah lagi karena menjadi public figure aku tidak bisa leluasa bersamamu,"

Kini suara Kris memelan, air mata kembali mengalir membuat Lay menghapusnya dengan lembut. Lay memandang mata hitam itu dengan sayang, sedih hatinya melihat Kris seperti ini.

"Bukankah ini pilihan kita Yifan? Ini impian kita bersamakan? Kemana Wu Yifan yang selalu optimis,eum? Mereka tidak mengenalmu seperti aku dan yang lainnya mengenalmu Wu. Mereka hanya mengenalmu sebagai public figure , sebagai Kris Wu member dan leader EXO bukan Wu Yifan, pemuda lembut dibalik wajah dinginnya. Pemuda yang mereka pikir bodoh tetapi sebenarnya pemuda yang jenius. Pemuda yang mereka pikir tidak mempunyai bakat padahal mempunyai bakat yang membuat orang lain iri," Lay membelai dengan sayang wajah Kris, airmata itu perlahan

berhenti mengalir.

"Kalau nggak ingat perjuangan kita selama ini, aku lebih memilih keluar dan kembali ke kanada. Disana kita bisa bebas keluar berdua,Xing. Tanpa perlu takut omongan orang diluar sana bahkan mungkin kita bisa membangun sebuah pernikahan. Aku kangen banget sama rumah, terlebih sama mama," Lirih Kris lagi.

Jujur ia muak dengan semuanya, ia ingin bebas menggandeng kekasihnya, Yixing. Ia ingin hidup normal seperti hidupnya dulu, namun ia selalu ingat ini impian sang kekasih. Ia tidak akan membiarkan sang kekasih berjuang seorang diri begitupun dengan Lay. Ia akan selalu mensupport Kris,membantu kesulitan Kris,memperhatikan keadaan Kris, menenangkan sang terkasih saat ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

"Yifan, dari awal aku kan nggak pernah memaksa. Waktu kamu bilang ingin keluar aku mengijinkan walau aku sangat kecewa sekali tapi kamu kembali untukku, untuk kita dan untuk orang- orang yang mendukung kita diluar sana. Kamu harus tau sayang, kami semua selalu mendukungmu, kami semua nggak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apalagi aku. Hanya orang bodoh yang meninggalkan seseorang yang hebat seperti kamu," Lay menatap bola mata Kris dengan lembut , bola mata coklat itu begitu tulus saat menatap bola mata hitam Kris.

Perlahan sebuah senyum terukir dibibir tipis Kris, ia lalu mengecup sayang kening Lay, membuat Lay menutup matanya.

"Ini juga alasan kenapa aku masih disini,sayang. Aku nggak bisa jauh dari kamu, nggak dengar suaramu, nggak ngerasakan mata indah ini menatapku dengan tulus, merasakan tangan mungilmu menyentuhku dengan lembut , aku nggak akan bisa Xing. Karena setiap melihat matamu aku merasa ada dirumah," Ujar Kris yang membuat Lay tersenyum manis hingga cekungan itu kembali terlihat.

"Cause home is in your eyes," Bisik Kris ditelinga Lay yang membuatnya langsung memeluk Kris dengan erat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Kris, menikmati irama detak jantung Kris yang berdebar lembut.

"Ini juga alasanku bertahan,Wu. Selain karena mimpiku juga karena kamu. Kamu yang selalu menjagaku dari dekat maupun jauh. Dan ketika menatap mata hitammu , aku juga merasa berada disuasana hangatnya rumah," Kris tersenyum mendengar penuturan Lay, ia membelai lembut surai coklat Lay.

Bersenandung pelan sambil mengerakkan tubuhnya dan Lay perlahan, dan Lay menikmati tiap waktu berdua dengan Kris.

"Kamu tau Xing, kamu selalu bisa ngebuat kekhawatiran dan kegundahanku hilang dengan senyummu, matamu dan suara indahmu," Lay tertawa kecil lalu memukul pelan lengan Kris.

"Gombal! Itu tugasku sayang, meyakinkanmu bahwa aku mencintaimu apapun keadaan dan kekuranganmu Wu Yifan," Ujar Lay menatap lembut Kris.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Xing-er. Kamu harus percaya dan yakin kalau hari ini , esok dan seterusnya hingga aku nggak bernafas lagi,aku akan mencintaimu,"

"Kamu tau kan Yifan, aku tanpa diminta akan terus mencintaimu dan berjanjilah kalau kamu nggak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku," Kris menangkup wajah Lay diantara kedua tangannya yang besar lalu mengecup lembut bibir Lay.

"I'll never leave you baby, karena kamu rumah tempatku akan pulang," 

* * *

><p><strong><em>I wanna be holding your hand in the sand by the<em>**

**_tire swing_**

**_Where we used to be baby you and me_**

**_I try with a thousand mile just so I can see your_**

**_smile_**

**_Feels so far away when you cry_**

**_Cause home is in your eyes~_**

**FIN**

* * *

><p>An : Satu lagi oneshoot pendek yang gue bawa, tergoda sama suara Greyson Chance dengan lagunya Home is in your eyes nggak tau kenapa tiap dengar tuh lagu jadi pengen nangis dan bikin gue kangen rumah. Lagu lama emang tapi recommend banget, bikin gue jadi ngebayangin Kris dan Lay, ini gak pake edit jadi kalo typo atau penulisan serta kata-kata yang chessy mohon maklum. Dan ini fict gue bikin seminggu sebelum Kris keluar dari EXO , sooo yaa no comment deh

With love,

Chaca Woo


End file.
